Treat Behind Mishap
by blackknight291
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are successful entrepreneur! Sorry, summary sucks... But do R


Naruto: Treat Behind Mishap

DISCLAIMER: _**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_. Though I very much like them (especially Naru girl and the 12-year old Hinata).

A/N: Naruto and Sasuke, both are young adult here… Minor OC appearance. YOUNG ENTREPRENEUR!!! Please R&R. Truly appreciate it!!! :D Read my other stories as well…..

Naruto opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. He could feel a warm cloth covering his eyes. 'What the hell is going on?' He tried to move his hands and feet but couldn't move them.

'Naruto are you alright?' Sasuke asked. Unlike the blond, his eyes were not covered, but his hands and feet were tied. 'Do you recall what happened?'

'Ah!' Naruto exclaimed as he recalled how they were abducted – hit from behind and then lost consciousness. 'How about you?' He used his senses as to find were Sasuke is.

'Fine.' Sasuke answered. 'Nothing for you to worry except for the bump on the head.' He leaned against the cold steel wall of the room as he tries to come up with a plan to escape.

'…' Naruto wondered about Sasuke's long silence and so he spoke, 'We got kidnapped, right?'

'…' Sasuke glanced at Naruto and then looked down. 'Yeah. Gomen.'

Naruto could tell that Sasuke blamed himself for their capture. 'It's alright,' he assured. 'I'm sure that they'll find us.'

Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'Hold on.'

'?' Naruto wondered what Sasuke meant.

Sasuke tried to go over Naruto's side. His face close to the blond's. He took off Naruto's blindfold.

'Sasuke!' Naruto looked surprised that Sasuke's face is covered with bruise and blood. 'What happened to you?'

'Forget about me.' Sasuke uttered. He sat back leaning against the wall. He looked like he was beaten up pretty badly. There is blood close to his right eye, a cut on the lip and bruises all over his body. His formal attire ruined covered in his own blood and cuts.

Naruto wonders why it had to happen to them.

The two were talking with each other while having a drink with other entrepreneur like themselves, they separates and decides to bond together alone at Sasuke's request. The two didn't realized that they were being followed. It was too late to realize it when it snuck close behind them and knocked them unconscious.

Back to present.

'Naruto,' Sasuke called as he looked up the ceiling. 'Bite through the rope. That's the only way. There isn't anything that could cut through the rope here. And surely neither of us has anything sharp enough to cut it but our teeth.'

'I guess.' Naruto accepted Sasuke's reasoning easily. He didn't find anything wrong with it. He bites at Sasuke's rope which tied the dark-haired hands behind.

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to finish cutting through the rope.

'There!' Naruto uttered finally cutting through the rope. He looked at Sasuke with a smile waiting for the dark-haired to untie him as well.

Sasuke stood up after untying his feet. He looked at the door.

'Oi Sasuke!' Naruto called with frown as he looked up to Sasuke. 'Release me at once!'

'No.' Sasuke said. He didn't look at Naruto once after he got freed. 'Stay here for a while. And keep quiet.' He moved his right hand to stay low. 'I'll handle this for a while.'

'Chotto!' Naruto looked at Sasuke walk towards the door. He looked annoyed that Sasuke treated him useless.

Sasuke easily picked the lock of the room and left stealthly.

Sasuke returns covered in more blood, cuts and bruise.

Naruto looked surprised and worried. 'What happened?!'

Sasuke smiled, 'I just got back at them ten fold. They would thin otherwise to get involved with us.'

Naruto frowns.

'Naru-'

'Baka!' Naruto shouted glaring at Sasuke. 'What would I do if something happened to you?! Think before you do something that would concern your life!'

Sasuke looked surprised. He stared at Naruto wondering what kind of answer he should have. He got flustered as he saw the blond burst into tears. 'Na… Na…Naruto, what's wrong?'

Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke feeling slightly embarrassed at his tears. 'Baka! You are important to me! I wouldn't want something happen to you!'

Sasuke looked surprised. He smiled shyly, and then walked towards the blond. He surprised the blond by carrying Naruto the lover's carry way.

'Sasuke!' Naruto looked surprised facing Sasuke. His tears have not dried yet. His cheek a bit rosy due to crying.

Sasuke smiled widely, 'Of course I wouldn't leave you behind so easily!'

Sasuke carried Naruto out of the building and returned to their daily lifestyle as if nothing had happened.

END.


End file.
